Lost of War
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Ironhide experences the lost of war, losing Chromia. But a femme helps him understand that everyone dies and if we blam ourselfs for a death, we make it worst for everyone


I opened my eyes and looked around. I could hear voices around me, as I wondered what had happened. Then it struck me. Decepticons had attacked! They attacked me and my spark mate, Chromia. I remember Phoenix, one of the seekers, firing at her, with Starscream holding her, I had watched as if her chest had exploded.

I looked next to me, to see Chromias body, and a femme working on her. The femme looked up from what she was doing, and looked at me. She then turned around, and picked up some tools. I watched as she rubbed her arm across her face. She turned back around, and I saw that the femme was CRYING! Why was she crying? I saw the medic, Ratchet, walk up to her and say something. The femme jumped. Ratchet said something again. The femme almost shouted the words, and all I heard was, "He."

I couldn't figure out what she was saying, but it must have been something about me. I watched as Ratchet nodded. He placed a servo on her shoulder. Then the femme said something to him that made him stop. I hadn't heard all of it, but in the sentence I had heard the word, sparkling.

* * *

It had been two days since I had woken up at medical bay. I had watched the femme work day and night on Chromia's body, till today Ratchet had checked on her life signs. "I need help over here!" he yelled.

I watched as five other medics showed up, and shoved the femme out of the way. "3...2...1...clear!" a medic shouted.

I watched the femme try to help, but Ratchet grabbed her and carried her to a chair near me. "You need to stay here, Mist," he said.

"I want to help!" she yelled.

"You don't have a license yet, but still you try to help!"

"I know how to patch up a wound!"

"Just stay here!" he yelled, "there's nothing you can do now!"

Ratchet walked away, when the femme shouted, "why do you give up hope when a spark dies, Ratchet! I keep it up, and it works!"

I watched Ratchet stop. I thought he would throw his wrench at her, but he then walked to the crowd where the medics still were trying to revive Chromia. I watched as the femme just stared at Chromias life signs. "Ratchet!" she yelled, "better do something, quick!"

I watched one of the medics look, then yell something. I watched as the medics stopped. "What are you doing?" I wanted to yell, but the words were stuck in my voice box.

I watched as the medics walked away, while Ratchet walked to me. "Ironhide," he said, "I'm sorry about this, but," he paused, "she's dead."  
I watched the femme bowed her head. "All my hard work gone to waist," she said.

* * *

It had been several days since Chromias death. I stared out my window, and wondered of what had happened back at medical bay. What did she mean by sparkling, and her work gone to waist? There was a knock on my door, and I opened it, to get chills on my armor from the rain. It was the femme! She looked at me, and must of saw the sadness in my optics, because she eminently said, "I'll come back later if you wished."

She handed me a data pad, and walked away. "Wait!" I yelled.

The femme looked at me. "Would you come inside with me?" I asked.

The femme nodded a little, and walked inside. I saw her shiver, and handed her a blanket. "Sit down," I told her.

She sat in one of the chairs and looked at me. "I'm sorry about your mate," she said, "I tried to make her spark go longer, and give her more energon, but everything was just made worse."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it," I said, "you did your best, but I heard you talking to Ratchet, and I heard you say sparkling, what did you mean by that?"

She sighed. "Your mate was sparked, and it wasn't time for the sparking to spark yet, so that's why I worked so hard on her, was so that you had a memory of her."

I looked back out the window. "You've stayed up late just to do that for me?" I asked.

I looked back at her. She nodded. "Thank you," I said.

"Glad I could help," the femme said with a yawn.

"You should rest, I doght you'll go anywhere in this weather."

I looked back at her to see her optics closed. "And she falls asleep," I muttered.

* * *

The femme had been asleep for more than a day. I watched as she nearly tipped over, but then shot up. "I'm awake!" she yelled.

I laughed. "There's nothing to worry about," I told her.

"But what about Ratchet? He worries!"

"What?"

She sighed. "Since I was 'bout a couple days old, Ratchet has raised me, and my twin sister, Silver. Our parents had died, my father went on a mission and didn't make it back, then days after his death, our house was shacking and our mother ran out side. The building fell on me and my sister, and we woke up just in time to see our mother die, witch I wish I hadn't woken up! Since that day, Ratchet has raised me and my sister like his own."

I nodded, that must have been the reason why she and Ratchet were fighting. Because he knows her so well. "But, what's your name?" I asked.

"Mist," she said, "and you are?"

"Ironhide."

"Ah," she said, "nice to meet you, Ironhide,"

* * *

Me and Mist had been talking for a while now. I wondered what she would do if she had a spark mate. "Mist?" I asked, "Would you like to be my spark mate?"

She stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened last time when someone asked me that question," she said.

"What?"

She sighed. "Don't kill me for this, but, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I almost died, because I didn't know what Decepticons were."

She looked as if she would cry. "That was years ago," I said hugging the femme.

* * *

I had known Mist for over two weeks know. Today, she insisted she leave before Ratchet got angry enough he'd kill someone. We had said goodbye, I watched her leave, and then I went to work on a data pad. Although, I got a strong feeling that I would probably see Mist again.


End file.
